


顽固

by thatsaltruism



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism
Summary: “可是回忆这样甘甜，像浸在水里的果实。”
Relationships: Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Tiberias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	顽固

**Author's Note:**

> 我的历史知识匮乏，所以是依据我看过的为数不多的资料和电影本身的胡言乱语  
> 个人喜好没有用直接Baldwin这个名字，如果觉得奇怪的话。

“你看起来老了许多。”王对他说，“令我想起我还小的时候。”  
他望着这实际上已等同于一具尸体的男人，一时无言地将消融着的冰块小心地添进盛着葡萄酒的金杯里。冰块落在液体里沉闷而细微的响动，绛紫色的液荡开的涟漪，它们都无法撼动凝固的烛火，任凭它映亮了不小的一片角落。良久，泰比利亚回答：“距离我为您效忠已经过去十一年了，王上。”  
“上帝找不到让我的十一年更漫长的方法了。”他一哂，仿佛只是闲谈。尽管他们并非言及舰队，堡垒，君士坦丁堡和遥远大陆上的教皇，但以死亡为底色的话题令泰比利亚如坐针毡，他试图不去注意那张摹着君王五官铸成的面具，嘴角向下扭曲成一个苦涩的表情：“伊布林的巴里安……”  
王抬手，打断了他的句子。他唯独曝露出的那双眼是一种发乌的蓝色，眼周的皮肤已经蔓延上了破碎的痕迹。“西碧拉，”他低柔地叹息，“我们都知道，要把她摆在一个合适的位置，她才会美丽得长久。”  
“巴里安会是好的骑士，但是不够。”王踱步到棋盘前坐下，被裹覆于绷带下的手指随意地举起一枚棋，泰比利亚并未一直以目光追索着他，因而并不清楚他将它落在了何处，只听到细微的响动，几乎掩过了那声虚弱的叹息，“我已写信给法兰西，做一些可能的尝试，假如我的外甥天不假年。”  
“王上——”泰比利亚低声地唤他。  
“我见到巴里安的时候，忍不住就想起了过去。我看着他，年轻，英俊，意气风发，于是那样的回忆，就自然地说了出来。我在那一刻立即感到后悔，王本就没有资格回忆过去，即便是在他们将要死去的时候。”王回过头，仿佛是看着他。“可是回忆这样甘甜，像浸在水里的果实。”  
“王上，那时您英姿勃发。”他说。  
“你彼时也还是盛年。”他的声音里带着一丝讥讽，向泰比利亚招了招手，示意他近前，“跪在我面前。”  
王抬起的手指上所裹覆的织物带着一丝药物的涩味和垂死的苦，乏力地在泰比利亚的脸上抚过，几乎没有什么感觉，似乎是有，转瞬又已落下。他却感觉到颤栗动摇着他的双肩，一丝从胸腔里涌出、近乎于快感的痛苦令他垂下了眼睛：“当年，是我为您度量五官后铸模。”  
“不错，是你。”王自语般低声，“我过去的面孔，你心中想必记得最清晰。”  
他将脸贴近那只手，嗅到一种死亡的味道，却并未逃离。他久久地看着与他对视的国王，嘴唇是颤抖的，声音却无比稳固：“未曾有一刻忘记过，王上。”  
“那么，在我死后也记住它。”浓密的睫毛沉重地眨了眨，王疲倦地扬了扬手，“召我的医生来。”  
他转身离去时，听见那枚面具被摘下的声音。执政官的脚步凝滞了一下，克制住自己转身的冲动。

沙蒂永的雷纳德被捕前，他在城门前捡起了那只在王鞭笞罪人时落在地上的手套。他将它抚平，摆放在那幅凋敝着的躯体旁。发烫的尘埃多少沾污了它，浅色的织物散发出一丝血的腥味和病痛所分泌出的枯朽的气息。王被曝露出的手残坏而无力地垂落在身旁，他低眉注视着，脸上却是一种麻木的表情。  
他快要死了。在冠冕下握住权杖的男孩，策马班师时斗篷被热风卷起来的少年，虚弱而疲惫的青年，都将在不久后死去。  
泰比利亚坐在王适才骑跨的马上，手指却无意识地攥紧了缰绳，似乎是想令牲畜走得更慢且稳。他微微闭起了眼，沙漠干热的风呼啸而过，夹带着一丝战场的腥味。  
“我已让主教筹备我外甥即位的仪式。”他甫跨入房间内，王便对他道，“你是否已传话令巴里安前来见我？”  
“如您所命令的。”泰比利亚简短地回答他，他小心地走近王的身旁。那些不堪的伤痕，扭曲的面容已经好整以暇地被视线无法穿透的东西所掩饰，王的手旁放着残余的酒，一丝水渍留在他颈部的绷带上。  
“我为您摘下它，或许会令您舒适些。”他终于说。  
王闷声嗤笑：“不必了。”  
“伊布林的巴里安还在从封城来的路上。”  
“我认为这无关紧要。”他固执地拒绝，眼睛澄淡地望着泰比利亚，“在我死后，你会见到的。”  
“我并非对您怀有恶意的好奇。”泰比利亚垂下头，徒劳地解释道。  
“是我对此保有不必要的坚持。”王喘了口气，却并未移开他的视线，“你正做我残破的嘴唇，我乏力的双足，我被蚀烂的咽喉，泰比利亚的骑士。我的面孔不重要。”  
“我愿意为您和耶路撒冷献出我的所有，”他停顿了一下，终于未再说下去，而只是干巴巴地陈述，“但我渴望与真实的您相见。”  
”我说过，是我的坚持。泰比利亚，就像我依然记着蒙吉萨的你那样。”王暗示道，然后抬起了手，“坐。”  
他犹豫了一下，终于未再坚持。

他曾以指尖度量，以兽皮拧成的标尺测算，然后不必要地在金属上镂刻繁密的花纹。少年澄蓝色的眼眸会在微笑时变作清澈的月亮，令人想起不祥的旗帜。那时月弧上细密的睫毛搔过他的手指，却已许久不曾露出过笑容。  
“让我的姐姐来见我。”病榻旁，王对他说。假使他此刻转身离去，这即是他们此生里最后的一句话。剩下的，这柔和清淡的嗓音所能吐露的一切，将说与上帝听。  
而他已经在圣城迷惘日久，并不知自己死后是否能与之在天堂重逢。  
泰比利亚长久而沉默地望着对方，然后倾身，亲吻那枚面具的唇部。他也从未靠得那样近，他的嘴唇触及一片冰凉而质地坚硬的金属，却可以耳闻滞重而疲惫的呼吸，像即将枯竭的泉。  
“见到上帝时，我会让祂祝福你，”王说，却并未因这个吻而有任何多余的反应，“现在，你去吧。”


End file.
